Traditional wireless communication systems are half-duplex; that is, they are not capable of transmitting and receiving signals simultaneously on a single wireless communications channel. Recent work in the wireless communications field has led to advancements in developing full-duplex wireless communications systems; these systems, if implemented successfully, could provide enormous benefit to the wireless communications field. For example, the use of full-duplex communications by cellular networks could cut spectrum needs in half. One major roadblock to successful implementation of full-duplex communications is the problem of self-interference. While progress has been made in this area, many of the solutions intended to address self-interference are non-ideal; specifically, many self-interference cancellation solutions require a large number of self-interference signal components to generate effective self-interference cancellation signals, and thus require a large number of signal taps, increasing cancellation circuit cost, size, and complexity. Many of these same solutions also make use of delay circuits capable of generating long time delays, which also increase circuit cost, size, and complexity. Thus, there is a need in the wireless communications field to create new and useful systems for multi-peak-filter-based analog self-interference cancellation. This invention provides such new and useful systems.